THE BOOK FROM THE FUTURE
by dhee gryffindor
Summary: What happens when Draco wants to save his wife


**CHAPTER-1: PROLOUGE**

Jasmine sat down at the gryffindor table in great hall between Hermione and Neville across Susan. She had another detention last night, her left hand stung but she kept her head down as everyone filed in for breakfast.

"What are they doing here?" Hermione whispered, Jasmine looked up to see the Weasley family, The Order, The Minister, Delacours, Flamels, ViktorKrum, OliverWood, RitaSkeeter, Diggorys, Moody, Kingsley, her cousins Tonks, Apollo, Remus, Amelia and Sirius in his animagus form and several others. To her shock entire House of Black along with its disowned members entering the great hall. Umbridge stood, "Minister welcome, to what do we own this honor?"

"Jasmine Potter." The Minister stated, Jasmine sat up, looking confused. "Someone from the future has sent back a letter and books of Jasmine 's life for us to read. They have been tested, checked for spells and none have been found. The book are the truth, they cannot lie."

Umbridge smiled, "Shall we read them."

"There was a note." The Minister pointed to Amelia Bones.

She sighed as she read,

 _Hello everyone._

 _I have asked all of you here because i have tried everything else but this is the only option left. Now there will be things in these books that most of you will not want to hear, some that you do not wish others to hear but this isn't about you anymore. This is about the future of the Wizarding world. Some of you don't want to hear about_ Jasmine _, trust me, she doesn't want you to hear it either. You all must sit through these books because of the Minister and Dolarus Umbridge. During the reading of the books, no points can be taken and no one can be arrested. Good Luck._

 _Holding Hope, DLM,HJL,SOB,ASB._

 _P.S: Following people should be present during the reading of books._

 _1._ Staff &Student body of Hogwarts.

 _2._ The Order of Phoenix

3\. Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel

4\. Corlenius Fudge

5\. Sirus Black and his wife Amelia Bones

6\. Augusta, Callidora, Marcus and Francis Longbottom

7\. House of Weasley

8\. House of Diggory

9\. House of Delacours

10\. House of Blacks along with it disowned members

11\. Apollo James Potter & Remus Lupin

12\. Oliver Wood & Viktor Krum

13\. Rita Skeeter and Ollivander

Jasmine groaned as he rested his head on the table before him. The Weasleys, Remus, Apollo, Amelia, Sirius all sat beside Jasmine as Tonk, Moody, the Minister sat at the Professor table. The remaining people sat at there respective house tables. Before they can start there was a sudden flash of light and four people appeared from nowhere in the middle of the great hall. Every one immediately recognized them as their jaws dropped to see the Hogwarts founders. Dumbledore stood from his place and conjured four gold thrones at the high table the founders walked to the high table and seated themselves in four chairs. Dumbledore introduced himself to them and explained about the situation as Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff & Salzar Slytherin who wore their respective house crest on their robes.

Suddenly there was another flash of light and a letter appeared in front of Dumbledore. He picked the first letter and read it contents and smiled.

" Hem Hem, professor Dumbledore can you read the letter out." Umbridge said with a sickening voice.

" Why not Dolares but it is not letter it is the missing will of James and Lily potter," he said in a cheery voice and winked at Jasmine who was staring at him as if he was a ghost.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and read

 ** _The last will and testament of James Charlus Potter_**

 ** _I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound body and mind, do declare this to be my last will and testament._**

 ** _In the case that I pre-decease my wife, ownership of all my worldly possessions and estate will pass to my wife, Lily Marie Evans Potter._**

 ** _If my wife has pre-deceased me at my time of death, my assets will be divided as such:_**

 ** _Guardianship - legal and magical - of my daughter Jasmine Ara Amelia Black-Potter will go to these people in this order:_**

 ** _Sirius Orion Black (godfather, blood-adopted father)_**

 ** _Amelia Susan Bones(godmother, blood-adopted mother )_**

 ** _Remus John Lupin (unofficial uncle)_**

 ** _Alice Heather Smith Longbottom (unofficial aunt)_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall (unofficial aunt)_**

 ** _Under NO circumstances is my daughter to be placed in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley._**

 ** _To Sirius Orion Black I leave 10,000G with a message to be yourself, you stupid dog!You'renot just a Black, you're Sirius as well mutt, start acting like it! To Amelia Susan Bones I leave 10,000G hit that dog Amy if you need and raise bambi like a true marauder._**

 ** _To Remus John Lupin I leave you 10,000G with a hope that you get it through your thick skull that you are a decent man and you deserve a happy life._**

 ** _To Peter Patrick Pettigrew I leave a curse on your life if I die of anything other than natural circumstances. If not 5,000G and a reminder that you were in Gryffindor for a reason._**

 ** _To any guardian of my daughter I leave 50,000G and use of the Potter properties to raise my daughter._**

 ** _Let it be known that the Secret Keeper of our family was Peter Patrick Pettigrew, NOT Sirius Orion Black._**

 ** _I leave everything else to my daughter Jasmine Ara Amelia Black-Potter, with the hope that she will understand that I am sorry that I can't be there for her, but I am not sorry for saving her. Sorry Bambi, I love you too much to let you die. Live a long and happy life and Daddy will see you eventually._**

 ** _James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_**

 ** _Witnesses: & Frank Geoffrey Longbottom_**

 ** _The last will and testament of Lily Marie Evans Potter_**

 ** _I, Lily Marie Evans Potter, being of sound body and mind, do declare this to be my last will and testament._**

 ** _In the case that I pre-decease my husband, ownership of all my worldly possessions and estate will pass to my husband, James Charlus Potter._**

 ** _If my husband has pre-deceased me at my time of death, my assets will be divided as such:_**

 ** _Guardianship - legal and magical - of my daughter Jasmine Ara Amelia Black-Potter will go to these people in this order:_**

 ** _Sirius Orion Black (godfather, blood-adopted father)_**

 ** _Amelia Susan Bones(godmother, blood-adopted mother )_**

 ** _Remus John Lupin (unofficial uncle)_**

 ** _Alice Heather Smith Longbottom (unofficial aunt)_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall (unofficial aunt)_**

 ** _Under NO circumstances is my daughter to be placed in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley._**

 ** _To Sirius Orion Black I leave 5,000G with a warning to be a good role model or I will hauntyou, you stupid mutt! To Amelia Susan Bones I leave 5,000G and my collection of Defense books. Raise bambi as the lovely girl she is Amy._**

 ** _To Remus John Lupin I leave you 5,000G with a message that you are one of the most decent men I have ever met, don't forget that._**

 ** _To Peter Patrick Pettigrew I leave warning that I will enact revenge from beyond the veil if I have to if I die of anything other than natural circumstances. If not 2,000G and a proverbial smack across the face. Be a man Peter!_**

 ** _To any guardian of my daughter I leave 50,000G and use of the Potter properties to raise my daughter._**

 ** _Let it be known that the Secret Keeper of our family was Peter Patrick Pettigrew, NOT Sirius Orion Black._**

 ** _I leave everything else to my daughter Jasmine Ara Amelia Black-Potter. My darling baby, I am so sorry that I can't be there for you. I've never wanted anything more than to watch you grow into a woman. If your father and I aren't there I can only hope that you don't hate us for leaving you alone, but I wouldn't blame you if you did. I can only hope that you grow into a woman that you yourself can be proud of. Grow up, be happy and screw everyone else. I love you baby._**

 ** _Lily Marie Evans Potter, Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_**

 ** _Witnesses: Frank Geoffrey Longbottom & Edward Edgar Bones_**

The entire hall was filled with silence Fudge slowly stood up "From this moment on wards Sirius Orion Black is declared innocent and offered a monetary compensation of 15,00,000G and his job as auror back. So mote it be."

Suddenly the dog which is beside Amelia on the floor transformed back in to Sirius gave bear hug to Amelia, Jasmine and Susan. A separate hug to Remus and Apollo. As they sat in their place in flash of light a book appeared in front of Dumbledore.

He opened it and read the title of first chapter

 **CHAPTER-1:** **THE UNSPEAKABLE HELP FROM THE FUTURE**


End file.
